Generally, in order to accentuate the natural curve of the eyelash, multiple devices have been proposed. The majority of the devices use a mechanical clamping jaw apparatuses using indirect force through scissor like or pressing member action. Palmer, U.S. Pat. No. 2,712,317, issued a device with a rubber pad clamping jaw having its rear component guided by spaced vertical shanks of a wire frame. A problem with Palmer is that the increased curvature is only obtained at the segment of the eyelash being clamped. Another problem with this clamping device is that it lacks the sense of touch, which makes difficult to control the applied pressure and can accidentally break, pull or tear the eyelash and may also pinch the eyelid. Another problem with fixed curved clamping devices like Palmer, is that eyelids and eyelashes curvature differ from one to another, which may impede the device to curve the entire eyelash with the same offset distance from the eyelid. Another problem with scissor type curlers is that uncomfortable pressure is applied on the fingers when using the device. Finally, the device's mechanical parts move in different direction of the actuating hand, which may increase the level of difficulty to manipulate.
Huang, U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,324, issued a device compromised of an U-shaped frame and a mechanical handle actuating a T-shaped pressing member to provide increased curvature. A problem with Huang is also that the increased curvature is only obtained at the segment of the eyelash being clamped by the T-shape pressing member. Similar to Palmer, the increased curvature is only obtained at the segment of the eyelash being clamped and it lacks the sense of touch. Finally, the device's moving parts are difficult to clean and sterilize.
Locke, U.S. Pat. No. 1,692,341, issued a non-mechanical device composed of a handle and flat piece of suitable material that in operation with the thumb and the flat edge the eyelash is curled. The modus operandi is similar as in a curling feather with the dull end of a knife. A problem with Locke is that the device is not ergonomically designed to fit the natural position of the inside of the hand and may result difficult to operate especially for the inexperienced user. Another problem with Locke is that requires the use of a mirror and the use of the left hand for the left eyelash and the right hand for the right eyelash. This may increase the difficulty to operate since the majority of users have mixed handedness or cross dominance, i.e., the ability to do different tasks better with different hands. Finally this device only allows the user to curl the eyelash with a longitudinal movement since only one edge of the device is designed to curl the eyelash.
Narvaez, U.S. Pat. No. 20070235055, uses the curling method of Locke with an approximate 90 degrees horizontal variation of the hand's and thumb's position in reference to the face. The modus operandi is similar as in curling a feather or paper ribbon with the dull end of a knife. A problem with Narvaez is that the hand movements are different when attempting to curl the eyelashes of both eyes with a single hand. This may increase the skillset requirement. Controlling the device may become difficult, especially for the inexperience user. Another problem with Narvaez is that stainless steel cannot be sterilized using conventional microwave sterilizer, which is a common household sterilizing practice nowadays. Finally, a handle with a metal spatula end, where the spatula is substantially rectangular with a length of 1.5 to 2 inches long and a thickness varying from 0.002 to 0.004 inches may be considered a sharp or piercing object.
In general multiple receptacles have been invented to hold mascara and mascara applicators. Gueret, U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,279, issued a packaging unit for a product such as mascara that includes an applicator and a reservoir provided with at least one wiper. The problem with Gueret and other conventional mascara-packaging devices is that these limit the packaging as a reservoir for mascara and a receptacle for applicators.
Conventionally, a cleansing agents such as a cleansing cream or cleansing oil are used in combination with a cotton rounds or tissues to remove mascara. However it has become difficult to effectively remove mascara without spreading excess cleansing and mascara residue around the eye area, increasing the possibility of irritation or infection.
There thus remains the need for an ergonomic device that permits natural and comfortable motion of the hand to produce a prolonged and continuous curvature of the eyelash. There is also a need to provide increased utility in mascara receptacles and mascara applicators. There is also a need for a device to effectively assist in the mascara removal process. In addition, it is essential the integration of eyelash curlers, mascara receptacles, mascara containers, mascara applicators, and mascara removal assistance devices to simplify the eyelashes' cosmetic and maintenance processes and reduce the amount of devices employed.